AmorxAnime
by monidex1200
Summary: Summary: Que pasaría si te gustara un anime, o mas especifico un personaje, anhelando que fuera real, pero, no se puede, y que eso influya en tu vida totalmente, eso seria un problema
1. Comienzo

**Historia:** Amor.

**Autora:** Monidex1200

**Anime:** Death Note

**Personaje:** L

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sumary: Que pasaría si te gustara un anime, o mas especifico un personaje, anhelando que fuera real, pero, no se puede, y que eso influya en tu vida totalmente, eso seria un problema_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día, me levanto de la cama, todavía bostezando, voy al baño y me meto a bañar, siento un escalofrío al sentir el agua fría tener contacto con mi piel, pero no me quedaba otra, no podía tener agua caliente, termino de bañarme, me seco todo el cuerpo, y me cubro con una toalla, me dirijo a cambiarme, me pongo un uniforme, consistía de una blusa blanca, una falda que estaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era de color negro, con rallas rojas y finalmente me pongo el abrigo que era color negro, termino de ponerme esas préndas, me peino y sujeto mi pelo color azulado oscuro, yo no era muy agraciada ni tampoco fea, lo que me enorgullecía era del color de mis ojos, color lila, cojo mi mochila, era de color blanca, tenia un pequeño llavero con un dibujito de mi personaje anime favorito, me dirijo hacia la puerta, y me voy de la casa.

Me dirigí a esa prestigiosa escuela, de la cual estoy becada, hacia frío, sentía pequeños temblores recorrer mi cuerpo, no hacia mucho caso, veo el instituto, me dirijo corriendo, me había atrasado, entro justo a tiempo, lanzo un suspiro, voy a mi salón de clases.

Ojayo (Hola) – hablo animadamente un chico muy guapo, bueno eso decían, lo ignoro, y paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Otra ves me vas a ignorar – hablo molesto, dirijo mi mirada hacia el, era un chico rubio de ojos azules, es como un príncipe de cuento de hadas para cualquier chica, no obstante, para mi no era un príncipe.

Lo sigo mirando, esto ya me aburría, siempre siendo bueno conmigo, bueno el solamente era un mujeriego, que había puesto el ojo en mi, y que no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

Desvío la mirada, observo a el profesor entrar, todos toman asiento, miro hacia la ventana, no presto mucha atención a la clase, escucho como cuchichean, las chicas, cosas como: "Ese chico es mono" o " El no esta mal", rayos esos comentarios como molestaban, hazte que escucho a unos de los chicos que hablan de atrás sobre un anime llamado Death Note, mis orejas se pusieron mas agudas de lo normal, quería escuchar lo que decían, "Si, tu que opinas, sobre ese anime" pregunto, "Bueno me desconcertó un poco que L muriera, creo que no era tan inteligente como pensaba", esa respuesta si que me hizo enojar, quería golpearlo, pero me contuve, y seguí escuchando, " Si creo que Kira era superior a L" se burlo, "Si tienes razón", dijo riendo, eso era el colmo, lo mato, me paro exageradamente, y lo miro con toda mi furia, todos me miraban, y aun seguía escuchando eso estupidos cuchicheos de esas chicas, "¿qué hace?" y también "Esta loca", no lo soporte mas, y grite.

Se pueden callar – grite, fulminandolas con mi mirada, pero ellas no eran las responsables de mi enojo, volví a mirar al castaño que había dicho esa estupidez, el me miraba aterrado, me reí a mis adentros parecía que se iba a mojar los pantalones.

Señorita, Amai-san a la dirección – hablo severamente, el hombre que se hacia llamar mi profesor.

Con mala gana me fui de ese salón, maldiciéndome a mis adentros por no haberme controlado, recorrí enormes pasillos, asta que llegue a mi destino, entre sin dudar, vi a una mujer de pelo rubia y ojos verdes sentada revisando papeles, me dirigí hacia ella, y me senté en esos cómodas sillas, dejo sus papeles y me miro severamente.

Ya me comunico tu profesor de tu intento de asesinato a uno de tus compañeros – hablo seriamente.

El esta exagerando – hable indiferente, viendo el anillo de la directora, dios no podía dejarlo de ver, era tan llamativo, era una roca verde, grande, seguramente la directora no tenia buen gusto.

¿Enserio?, según de lo que me dijo, si no te detenía, lo ibas a tirar por la ventana – explico.

No lo iba a tirar por la ventana – respondí, aunque esa era una buena idea, merecía un castigo.

¿Entonces que ibas hacer? – pregunto curiosamente, rayos había caído en su trampa.

Yo solo quería discutir algunos temas con el – respondí, alzando mis hombros.

¿Cuáles temas? – pregunto, rayos, que le podía decir, esto parecía un interrogatorio.

Son temas privados – la mire, vi como frunció el ceño, nos miramos mutuamente, era una lucha de miradas.

No quiero que vuelva ha suceder denuevo, o serás expulsada, recuerda que eres una estudiante becada – hablo enojada, ella no tenia que recordármelo, ni en un millón de años podría pagar una escuela como esta.

Hai (Si) – respondí y me retire de ese lugar, lance un suspiro, escucho el timbre.

.

.

Regrese al mismo salón, todos me miraban, algunos seguían con sus murmullos, entre todos los chicos, una chica corrió hacia mi, era de pelo castaño y ojos de color miel, venia con el ceño fruncido, sentí que debía correr, pero no hubo tiempo, además no lograría escapar de ella, yo era demasiado lenta.

Como es eso de que te llevaron a la dirección – grito amarga.

Eso no importa – hable desviando la mirada, no quería que me regañara.

Dime, o si no, no va a ver mas dulces por una semana – amenazo, palidecí, si ella decía que por una semana no iba haber dulces a si seria.

Es que el me fastidio con un comentario suyo – explique.

Ah, pero esa no es razón para intentar acecinarlo – regaño, fruncí levemente el ceño, no me gustaba que me tratara como una niña, pero a la ves me gustaba, era una relación rara, ni yo entendía, tal ves por esa razón era mi única amiga, no era una persona muy sociable.

Si, mama hina-Chan – hable levemente amarga, ella no era mi madre pero actuaba como una.

La vi sonreír calidamente, la verdad ella seria una excelente madre cuando sea mayor, pero nunca se lo diría, se burlaría de mi, no le podía contar todo los detalles sobre por que me enoje, ella tampoco sabe mi secreto.

Bueno, vamos a comer – hablo contenta, asentí, y fuimos a la cafetería, hicimos fila, y con una bandeja recogimos nuestros alimentos, y nos sentamos en una mesa al costado de la ventana, vi decepcionada mi bandeja que solo tenia un misero pedaso de pastel, si no fuera porque hina-Chan no me dejo agarrar todo tipo de dulces, lanzo un suspiro.

Cuando seas grande me lo agradecerás – hablo hina-Chan, que solo tenia alimentos saludables en su bandeja, me dio un poco de asco, no es que me desagradara, solo que solo comer eso, eso seria morir de hambre.

Hina-Chan sigues con tu dieta – hable, dios si seguía a si se iba a morir de anorexia .

Si, yo no soy como tu, que comes un montón de dulces y no engordas – hablo con una pizca de envidia.

Y de que me sirve eso si no me dejas comer los dulces que quiero – conteste.

Ok ok, solo por esta ves te voy a dejar comer un pedaso mas de pastel – dijo, pronto apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro, pronto me levante de mi sitio para ir a la sección de postres, pues ya había acabado el otro pedazo de pastel, justo cuando iba agarrar el ultimo pedazo toco el timbre, ya termino la hora de comer.

Ese estupido timbre – susurre, desanimadamente me dirigí donde hina-Chan, ella ya había terminado de comer, la mire con enojo pues ella era la culpable de que no comiera mas pastel, pero era inútil no podía enojarme con ella.

Bien, vámonos – hablo hina-Chan.

.

.

Fuimos al salón, llegue a la puerta de mi salón y nos separamos ya que ella era mayor, ella tenia 18 y yo 17, entre, una ves adentro, un grupo de chicos se acercaban hacia mi, me tenían rodeada, rayos esto era tan problemático, el chico que decía tontería se acerco, estaba enojado

Por tu culpa, todos se han estado burlando de mi%96 hablo enojado, me limite a contestar un – Y – dije con desinterés.

¿Y? – hablo desconcertado – Al menos deberías pedir disculpas– hablo mas enojado que antes, por que yo iba ha decir disculpas, si fue su culpa por decir tonterías.

No – musite.

¿No? – gruño, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, acaso todo tenia que repetirlo.

Ya veras – hablo enojado, mandando una señal a los otros, pronto uno de ellos me agarro de la cintura y me cargo, no me resistí, era imposible ganarles, solo busque el momento apropiado para huir, al final no pude escapar, me metieron en un cuarto oscuro y me encerraron, y se fueron riendo.

Encendí las luces, no obstante no funcionaba, rayos, lo que me quedaba era gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie que me escuchara, tendría que hacerlo yo misma, debía pensar en como salir.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Una buena accion

Hola, estoy algo triste por no resivir ningun comentario, pero no me voy a desanimar, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

**.**

**.**

**Historia:** Amor.-  
>.／l、<br>**Autora:** Monidex1200 (ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
>.l、 ~ヽ<br>**Anime:** Death Note じしf_,)

**Personaje:** L

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sumary: Que pasaría si te gustara un anime, o mas especifico un personaje, anhelando que fuera real, pero, no se puede, y que eso influya en tu vida totalmente, eso seria un problema._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenia que salir, ahora que haria, me sente en el en una de las sillas a pensar, de pronto mi estomago empeso a gruñir, ya habia pasado un par de horas, bueno eso creo, tenia hambre, busque en mi bolsillo de mi abrigo, encontre unos cuantos dulces y un llavero, el llavero tenia una pequeña lamparita, tube una idea de inmediato, con la lamparita busque la cerradura de la puerta, busque un ganchito en mi pelo, y lo meti en la cerradura intentando abrirla, esto era mas dificil que en las peliculas, escuche un ruido, intento habrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa si pude, era buena en esto.

Sali, me fui corriendo a mi salon, no habia nadie, estaba vacio, era tan tarde, busque mi mochila, por suerte ahí estaba, me apresure a salir, en la puerta se encontraba Hina-chan esperandome, hay no, otra ves me iba a regañar.

¿Se puede saber donde te habias metido? – hablo amarga, con el ceño fruncido.

Es que unos brabucones me encerraron en una habitacion oscura, no tiene importancia – hable, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, de pronto su cara cambio totalmente, parecia preocupada.

¡Dios! ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estas bien? – hablo, abransandome.

Si estoy bien – hable un poco fastidiada, apartandola, ¡acaso no entendia que yo no era una niña!.

¿Segura?– pregunto.

Si – respondi.

Bueno, mañana le diras a la directora todo lo que paso hoy – hablo severamente, enseri actuaba como si fuera mi madre.

Si, si, ya vamonos – respondi, si me negava seguramente insistiria mas y mas hasta volverme loca.

.

.

Caminamos, por las calles, mi casa quedaba lejos, la de hina-chan estaba mas cerca, claro pues ella en donde vive es un vecindario muy bonito, ya que ella era rica, siempre me invitaba a su casa pero yo me negava, es que si fuera me sentia incomoda o fuera de lugar, ya que yo apenas vivia decentemente.

¿Y te sigue acosando ese rubio? – hablo curiosa Hina-chan.

Si, ya me esta cansando – hable un poco aburrida, yo no era muy conversadora.

No le vas a dar una oportunidad – hablo.

No, el es un mujeriego – respondi.

No pongas eso como escusa, tu rechazas a todos los chicos que se interesan por ti – hablo ceñalandome con el dedo.

Tienes razon – hable.

Sabes estoy empesando a sospechar tus tendencia sexuales – hablo, me sonrroje, acaso eso parecia.

No digas tonterias, a mi me gustan los hombre – hable amarga y avergonsada.

Enserio, ha entonces te gusta un chico en especifico y es por eso que rechazas a todos esos chicos – explico.

Se podria decir que haci es – hable inconcientemente, rayos lo habia dicho ahora comensaban las preguntas.

Kyaaaa ¿Cómo es?¿Es lindo?¿Lo conosco? – pregunto animadamente, habia metido la pata, suspiro.

Ya te dije demasiado – dije.

OH vamos, cuentame – grito, sabia que si no le decia, me seguiria hasta mi casa y no me dejaria en paz.

OK – respondi, resignada.

Ya primero ¿Lo conosco? – pregunto emocionada.

Lo dudo – respondi.

Humm, la segunda pregunta ¿Es lindo? – pregunto, no sabia que contestar.

Para mi lo es – respondi.

Que romantico – grito, me sonrroje.

La siguiente es la ultima pregunta – hable amarga, no me gustaba cuando alguien me hacia poner nerviosa.

Amargada, ya se habia puesto interesante – hablo desepcionada.

Humm, ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto, ahora que diria.

Ryuzaky – respondi.

En serio, ¿Es ese ryuzaky de el equipo de futbol? – pregunto.

Ya terminaron las preguntas – hable.

Aaah, no es justo, soy tu mejor amiga, yo deberia saber quien te gusta – renfunfuño.

Acaso tu me has dicho quien te gusta – acuse.

Pero ya te dije que todavia no aparece – respondio.

Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, Chau – me despido, ya tenia que irme, ademas se estaba haciendo tarde.

**.**

**.**

Llege corriendo a mi casa, entro, todo estaba vacio como siempre, no tenia familia de todos modos, todos ellos habian fallecido, entro a mi cuarto, tenia que ir a trabajar y no podia darme el lujo de ser despedida, me dispongo a cambiarme, trabajaba en una reposteria, por eso me agradaba mi trabajo, el uniforme de mi trabajo consistia de un vestido simple de color morado con un bolsillo en la falda, con una delantal blanco, era una mesera, termino de cambiarme y salgo.

Sali, me monte en mi bicicleta color blanca, y me fui pedaleando, en el camino vi a una anciana delgada de pelo blanco y un vestido rosa, con un pañuelo en la cabesa, esa abuela intentaba bajar a un gatito de un arbol, yo no era de hacer buenas acciones, pero…

Abuela, ¿puedo ayudar? – pregunte en forma amable, lo cual me sorprendio.

SI, niña, es que mi gato no quiere bajar del arbol – hablo, acaso todos piensan que soy una niña.

Espere, yo lo bajare – hable, ensegida empeze a trepar el arbol, tratando de que no se me viera nada por la falda, al fin pude subir, y ahí esta el gato miedoso que no podia bajarse por si solo, era totalmente blanco, estiro mi braso para cojerlo, pero este me araña y me hiso una pequeña herida, maldito gato, sin ninguna delicadesa lo cojo y bajo.

Yo que queria ser amable – le susurre al estupido gato, el gato parecia que se estaba burlando de mi.

Gracias, niña – hablo feliz la anciana, recojiendo al gato.

¿Que te paso en la mano? – pregunto preocupada la anciana.

No es que… – miro al gato amarga – me cai, no se preocupe – levate la mirada a la anciana, dandole una sonrrisa forsada.

Bueno, como te puedo agredecer – hablo la anciana con una calida sonrrisa.

No se moleste– hable, rayos se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Al menos dejame darte esto– hablo la anciana, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño dulcecito y me lo ofrecio.

Gracias – agradeci y lo meti en mi bolcillo, todos los padres dicen no aceptes nada de los desconocidos, pero no hiba a desperdiciar ningun dulce, eso seria pecado.

Adios – me despedi, monto de nuevo mi bicicleta y comienzo a pedalear

Adios, Amai-san – se despidio la anciana, como es que sabia mi nombre, me volteo a verla pero no estaba.

Que raro – susurre al aire, y segui.

**.**

**.**

Llego a mi trabajo, no era una reposteria muy moderna pero era muy comoda, entro silenciosamente para que nadie notara mi precencia, y a referirme a nadie me refiero al "señor" que me da mi sueldo, pero hoy no era mi dia de suerte.

Que son estas horas de llegar – gruño, levanto mi vista un poco timida, era un joven de unos ventiun años, su cabello era de pelo castaño y ojos de color miel, tambien era delgado, tenia que admitir que era guapo pero no era mi tipo.

Es que ayude a a una an… – trate de escusarme, pero el "señor" me interrumpio.

Nada de escusas, hoy te quedas unas horas mas – hablo severamente,.

Len-san, eso es explotacion, solo llege unos minutos tardes – me queje.

Llegaste 20 minutos tarde – aclaro.

Ahí lo tiene, unos minutos, ademas fue por hacer una buena accion, y tengo una prueba – respondi.

¿Cual es? – pregunto, pronto subi mi mano para motrarle el arañazo que el estupido gato habia causado, al menos me sirvio de algo.

Ayude a una anciana a bajar a un gato, y este malagradecido gato me araño – explique, pero aun no respondia, parecia que estaba buscando en mi mano.

Me estas tomando el pelo, aquí no hay nada – hablo enojado, seguro estaba ciego, la herida no pudo curarse tan rapido.

Eso no es posible – acerque mi mano, abro mis ojos como platos, no habia nada.

Basta de bromas y ve a trabajar, y te vas a quedar mas horas trabajando – hablo mas molesto, no me quedaba otra que hacerle caso, a demas no podia salir de mi asombro, ¿que habia pasado?.

**.**

**.**

Ya habia anochecido, casi todos los clientes se habian ido, me sente en una de las sillas y mire mi mano, aun no podia creer que mi herida a ya desaparecido, yo no era como Naruto que se regeneraba rapido por ayuda del Kyubi, entonces que habia pasado.

Bostezo – Ya puedes irte – hablo Len-san aun atendiendo a un cliente.

Al fin – hable, bostesando, y me voy hacia la puerta – Adios – me despedi.

¿No te vas a cambiar de ropa? – pregunto.

No, ¿por que? – no queria que supiera que me la habia olvidado.

Bueno…es que – hablo levemente sonrrojado – Esa falda…solo ten cuidado.

Ok – afirme, y me fui.

**.**

**.**

Caminaba por las calles, ya era de noche, aun estaba mirando mi mano, cualquiera que me viera creeria que estoy obsecionada por mi mano, pero no podia entender, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler, me di por vencida.

.

.

Llege a mi casa cansado, hoy habia sido un dia muy agotador y raro, me voy directamente a mi cuarto,me daba flojera prepararme algo de comer, subo las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto, el lugar donde dormia no era muy grande, era mediano, tenia una ventanita, un pequeño escritorio de color blanca, con una lampara color lila, una television de plasma pegada a la pared, ahorre mucho para darme ese gusto, pero valio la pena, un espejo para todo el cuerpo y claro, una cama con sabanas blancas con flores moradas, en las paredes tenian pegado unos poster de los animes que mas me gustaba, uno era mas grandes que los otros, era el poster de Death Note.

Me echo boca abajo sobre mi cama, estaba completamente cansada, cuando me echo siento algo incomodo, busco en mi bolsillo, era un dulce, era el dulce que me habia dado la anciana, su envoltura era rara, no tenia color, lo habro, el dulcecito era un color dorado, parecia delicioso, me lo meti a la boca, el sabor era raro, era amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo, pero de alguna manera delicioso, doy una vuelta, y me quedo mirando el poster de Death Note, mis ojos se estaban cerrando, una palabra cruzo por mi mente … _REAL._

**.**

**.**

**.**

CONTINUARA…

**.**

**.**

Que tal, no se si esta bien, tambien hay errore ortograficos, pero hay una buena noticia, en el proximo episodio: **L aparece**


	3. Los personaje animes cobran vida

**Death Note no es mi propiedad, es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, que por cierto, los considero unos Dioses por crear este anime.**

* * *

><p><span>Hola, este es el siguiente cap, agradezco todos sus comentarios y también de los consejos del señor Lee Vasiliev, voy a seguirlos para ser mejor escritora, aun me falta mucha experiencia, así que voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.<span>  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Historia: Amor.<p>

Autora: Monidex1200

Anime: Death Note

Personaje: L

* * *

><p><em>Sumary: Que pasaría si te gustara un anime, o mas especifico un personaje, anhelando que fuera real, pero, no se puede, y que eso influya en tu vida totalmente, eso seria un problema.<em>

* * *

><p>Escuche un sonido molesto que me indicaba que ya era hora de levantarme, era tan irritante el ruidoso despertador, trato de levantarme pero mis músculos me pesaban, pensé tal ves faltar a clases, pero eso implicaría mas regaños de Hina-chan, así que no tuve de otra y me levante, me dirigi como siempre al baño a bañarme y hacer otras cosas, y después de eso cambiarme e ir al colegio, después ir a trabajar y aguantar los gritos de Len-san y venir a dormir de nuevo, mi vida si que era divertida, lanzo un suspiro.<br>**.**

**.  
><strong>Me dirijo de nuevo al colegio, ya estaba aburrida de esta rutina, siempre la misma, no pasaba nada interesante, escuche mi estomago rugir, tal ves debería desayunar, pero eso me quitaba tiempo, y mi estomago seguía gruñendo, si alguien escuchara esto si que estaría avergonzada, sonaba como un león gruñendo, así que decidí que en el colegio, me compraria algo de comer, y al referirme "comer" me refiero a pasteles, pero tenia que apurarme antes de que Hina-chan me descubriera, me los quitara y los tiraría a la basura, Hina-chan no tenia compasión, así que me apresure a ir al colegio.  
><strong>.<br>.**  
>Por los pasillos escuchaba murmullos, desde la mañana comienzan, que fastidio, escuche sin querer de unos chicos nuevos se habían matriculado a esta escuela, no me pareció importante así que lo ignore, y me dirigí a la cafetería a comer pastel, eso si era importante.<br>**.  
>. <strong>  
>Cuando ya estaba dentro de la cafetería, y agarre una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, mis ojos se iluminaron, era una obra maestra, enseguida le pague a una señora por el pastel, y empece a comer, no me quería apresurarme, quería saborear cada pedazo, además era temprano, cuando por fin termine me de comer, toco el timbre, me molestó, yo ya quería ir por otro mas.<br>**.  
>.<strong>  
>Me dirijo hacia el salón, ahí me acorde de lo que paso ayer, tenia que vengarme, tenia que pensar en una idea, no fue difícil, me senté como si nada en mi sitio ignoran dolo, se le notaba preocupado, seguramente le preocupaba de que lo delatara con la directora, pero no, porque mi venganza sera peor que eso, vi al profesor entrar, pronto comenzo la clase, no obstante alguien toco la puerta, yo no prestaba mucha atención, a mi me gustaba mirar el paisaje de la escuela a través de la ventana, era una de las cosas buenas de esta escuela.<p>

Bien muchachos, el es un nuevo alumno, por favor presentate – hablo cortésmente el profesor.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yagami Light – se presento, todas las chicas murmuraban, "Esta lindo, lo voy ha hacer mi novio", como dije antes no hacia mucho caso, no me interesaba nada de la persona que estaba hablando, pero su vos me perecía conocida y por una extraña razón me hacia enojar, volteo, me quede helada, con los ojos como platos, sudaba frió, lo que estaba viendo no podía ser verdad, absolutamente no podía, eso era algo imposible, frote mis ojos como pude porque no podía moverme con facilidad, estoy alucinando o enloqueciendo, tal ves ese pastel me cayó mal, pero cuando levanto la mirada aun seguía ahí parado con una hipócrita sonrisa, bueno yo lo veía, porque otras chicas parecían desfallecer y otras ya lo estaban.

Por Favor, tome asiento – indico el profesor, y el obedeció, yo aun no podía salir de mi shock, el se sentó en una esquina, felizmente lejos de mi.

Señorita Amai-san esta pálida ¿se siente bien? – pregunto el profesor.

Trate de hablar pero no pude, no podía articular ninguna palabra, sentí un dolor en la cabeza, todo a mi alrededor se estaba volviendo borroso, me sentí débil, pronto todo se volvió oscuro.  
><strong>.<br>. **  
>Abro los ojos, me encuentro echada en una camilla, era como una habitación totalmente blanca con un botiquín pegado en la pared, una pequeña planta, hasta tenia un televisor, era como esos hospitales lujosos, nunca había visto esta parte de la escuela , sentí un dolor en la frente, lo toque pero dolió mas, ha, si me había desmallado y me llevaron a la enfermeria, valla desmallo, con que habrá parado mi frente para que me duela, de pronto todo volvió a mi, kira, eso no pudo haber pasado, seguramente era un juego de mi mente, si eso debe ser, me levante, fui donde la enfermera para decirle que me sentía mejor y me retire de la enfermería.<br>**.  
>. <strong>  
>Camine de nuevo a mi salón, pero escuche el timbre tocar, que no tenia caso ir, tenia que encontrar a Hina-chan para ir a la cafetería juntas, la busque, pero no la encontraba, donde se había metido, me rendí, y me fui a la cafetería sola, comí mi pastel, me sentía aburrida, no era lo mismo si Hina-chan no estaba conmigo, pero que demonios estoy pensando, yo no necesito a nadie para ser feliz, solo necesito de mi, además si Hina-chan no se digna a aparecer es su problema, no podrá disfrutar de mi agradable compañía.<p>

Amai-chan, gomen (perdón) – grito una vos muy conocida para mi, decidí ignorarla.

Vamos, no te pongas así, me tarde porque tenia que guiar aun nuevo alumno – Explico, ¿Nuevo alumno?

Pero esa no es razón para que te demoraras tanto – regañe, pero que estoy haciendo, pareciera como si…

Me extrañaste – grito feliz, abrazándome, esa palabra me hizo sonrojar levemente.

No digas tonterías, solo..solo – balbuceaba, mirando , maldición, que le digo.

Eres tan linda – grito, llamando la atención de todos.

Hina-chan sueltame – hable, tratando de apartarla pero no pude, desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte, tenia que hacer algo, todos nos estaban viendo, que humillante.

Hina-chan has engordado un poco – mentí, de inmediato me soltó y buscaba algo en todo su cuerpo.

¿Donde? sabia que no tenia que comer esa galleta anoche – se regaño, lanzo un suspiro de alivio, al menos me ha soltado.

¿Y como te fue guiando al chico nuevo? – pregunte, la verdad es que no tenia interés pero no quería oír las quejas que tenia Hina-chan, por eso tenia que cambiar de tema.

Como decirlo, fue…raro – hablo, sentándose.

¿Raro? – repito, no era común que Hina-can describiera a una persona así.

Si, primero el chico tiene ojeras debajo de los ojos, también esta levemente encorvado y su pelo es como una melena negra – hablo, imitando todo lo que decía, no puede ser posible, realmente esto es real, es una descripción perfecta de L, pero tenia que estar segura.

¿Como se llama? – pregunte.

Ryuzaki, ahora que lo pienso es el nombre del chico que te gusta – hablo, L siempre usa ese alias, es el, entonces lo que había pasado antes era verdad, tenia que calmarme, los mismos síntomas de antes estaban volviendo, no podía irme desmallando por todos lados.

¿Sabes donde esta? – pregunte levantandome exageradamente de mi sitio, quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

No se, pero… por que tanta curiosidad – hablo, sonriendo picaramente, me sonroje.

No es por nada – hable, sentándome, debía controlarme, como había pasado esto, pero esta era una oportunidad única en la vida.  
><strong>.<br>. **  
>Caminaba por el pasillo buscándolo, si era verdad que era el tenia que verlo, como dije antes esta era una oportunidad única en la vida y no la iba a desperdiciar, después averiguaria por que los animes de Death Note se estaban volviendo reales, seguí buscando pero no lo encontraba, cuando me iba a dar por vencida, ahora estaba buscando en el campus, porque esta escuela tiene que ser tan grande, veo que hay un montón de gente reunida, parecía como si fuera un pelea, me acerque, mi curiosidad había ganado, no podía ver nada desde yo estaba, me acerque un poco mas, había demasiada gente, por fin pude ver algo.<p>

Matt no me jodas y devuelveme mi chocolate – grito con toda su furia un chico que parecía una chica, ellos también están aquí, esto es totalmente irreal, debo calmarme

Mello no te lo voy a dar si no me devuelves mi videojuego – hablo un poco mas calmado el pelirrojo pero de igual forma gritando.

Acaso no entiendes que esto te pudre la mente – respondió el rubio, mostrándole el videojuego

Esto también pudre tu cuerpo – respondió, imitando lo que hacia el rubio.

No te atrevas ha decir eso de mi chocolate – hablo indignado el rubio.

A los dos les pudren ambas cosas – hablo fríamente un chico de pelo blanco, se encontraba sentando, armando un torre de naipes.

CALLATE – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, derrumbando la torre de naipes, el alvino miraba con horror la ecena, aun no cambiaba sus facciones pero sus ojos mostraba furia.

Si esto seguía realmente se iban a pelear, sentí que alguien me empujo, y me caí, maldito el que sea el responsable, me había golpeado las rodillas, dolía, aun seguía mirando el piso.

Se encuentra bien – hablo el pelirrojo, estaba en cunclillas mirándome en escasos centímetros de mi rostro, esto…esto es demasiado, y de nuevo me desmalle.  
><strong>.<br>. **  
>Abro los ojos, no otra ves, me había desmallado, de nuevo me encontraba en la misma habitación, escuche unos gritos, ya sabia de quienes se trataba.<p>

Todo es tu culpa idiota – culpo, el rubio.

Yo solo le ofrecí mi ayuda – se escuso, el pelirrojo.

Que buena ayuda, haciendo que se desmallara – reprocho el alvino.

Me levante y salí del cuarto el rubio y el pelirrojo estaban parados discutiendo mientras el albino esta sentado armando de nuevo su torre de naipes, vi como seguían peleando, esto era tan ruidoso acaso no se podían calmar, ninguno se podía callar, ninguno de ellos había notado mi presencia, los gritos del rubio y el pelirrojo se hacían mas fuerte, ya no pude resistir y grite.

¡Callense los dos! – ordene, los dos me miraron sorprendidos y el alvino me miraba sin cambiar las facciones de su rostro, baje la mirada y me sonroje, acaso no podía controlarme, aveces soy tan impulsiva.

AMAI-CHANN – grito una vos muy conocida, vía Hina-chan entrando por la puerta de la enfermería preocupada, solté un suspiro de alivio, me había salvado.

Vino corriendo hacia mi, y se lanzo abrazandome, casi me caigo, si no fuera que Hina-chan pesa poco ya me habría caído, me sonroje a mas no poder, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a que me abrace pero no delante de tres chicos, la trate de apartar pero ella no soltaba su agarre.

Estaba tan preocupada – chillo, estaba llorando, aveces Hina-chan era en verdad exagerada.

Solo me desmalle Hina-chan– conteste con fastidio, aun permanecia sonrojada, el chico rubio y el pelirrojo me miraban la escena, eso me pone mas nerviosa y avergonzada, el alvino había vuelto a seguir armando su torre.

¿Quienes son ellos? – pregunto, soltándome y volteando a verlos.

Ellos son… – respondí buscando una respuesta.

Yo me llamo Matt – se presento el pelirrojo, besando la mano de Hina-chan, ella estaba levemente sonrojada.

Deja de ligar Matt – grito el rubio, Hina-chan y yo lo miramos – Me llamo Mello – se presento con fastidio, el único que quedaba era el alvino, lo miramos esperando que se presentara, bueno al menos Hina-chan, yo ya sabia como se llamaba

Me llamo Near – se presento sin quitar la vista de su pirámide de naipes, su pirámide era mas impresionante en la vida real que en el anime.

Sugoi (impresionante), puedes hacer esa pirámide sin que se caigan – alabo Hina-chan arrodillándose cerca del alvino, dejando al pelirrojo plantado, Hina-chan era tan sociable y encantadora, aveces desearía ser un poco mas a ella.

Sentí una mirada y volteo a buscarla, se trataba de el rubio o mejor dicho Mello, el volteo evitando tener contacto visual conmigo, que le pasaba, ya que no le di importancia, ahora que lo pienso ellos también se volvieron reales, tal ves ellos sepan donde esta L.

¿U-ustedes saben donde esta Ryuzaki ? – hable un poco nerviosa, por que rayos había tartamudeado, necesitaba calmarme, los tres muchachos me miraban en forma severa y Hina-chan seguía apreciando la torre de naipes, acaso había dicho algo malo.

¿Para que quieres saber? – pregunto Matt, que podria decir, piensa piensa.

Le quiero decirle algo – respondí, tratando de sonar calmada.

Que me quiera decir – escuche una vos que me hizo estremecer, acaso estaba aquí, los síntomas de antes venían con mayor fuerza, trate de localizar de donde provenía esa vos, mire hacia la puerta, ahí se encontraba, recostado mirándome, llevaba el uniforme desarreglado, su camisa blanca estaba fuera del pantalón, uno de los botones de arriba estaba desabrochado y con sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su pelo desarreglado le hacia ver un aspecto salvaje, entonces era verdad el estaba aqui, mi corazón latía muy rápido, aun sin poder creer que lo estaba viendo, mi cara ardia, se acercaba, quería decir algo pero no me salían palabras, nada, debo resistir, mis piernas estaban flaqueando.

¿Entonces que me quería decir? – pregunto, estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Yo…yo – repetí, mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, si seguía así me iba a desmallar de nuevo.

Ryuzaki, estas aquí – exclamo sorprendida Hina-chan, ya habían sido dos situaciones en que me había salvado Hina-chan, después le compraria un regalo.

Hina-san, es un gusto volverla a ver – hablo educadamente, su vos era mas profunda que en el anime, es muy hermosa, me sonroje un poco mas por ese pensamiento.  
><strong>.<strong>

.

**Continuara…. **  
><strong>.<br>. **  
><span>Que tal, espero que les haya gustado, un comentario de una chica me pregunto si lo iba a dejar porque estaba demorando, diculpa, es que tengo tarea que hacer, la escuela me esta matando, no se preocupen no lo voy a dejar, aunque me demore, así que nada de preocupaciones XD. <span>


	4. Una nueva ¿Amiga?

Death Note no es mi propiedad, es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, que por cierto, los considero unos Dioses por crear este anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojayo, como estan, espero que bien, otra vez les traigo el siguiente cap, espero que les guste, en este cap, les van a explicar un poco por que los personaje de Death Note ahora son reales, gracias por los comentarios, enserio me hacen muy feliz, XD.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Historia:<strong> Amor.

**Autora:** Monidex1200

**Anime:** Death Note

**Personaje:** L

* * *

><p>Sumary: Que pasaría si te gustara un anime, o mas especifico un personaje, anhelando que fuera real, pero, no se puede, y que eso influya en tu vida totalmente, eso seria un problema.<br>**.**

.

Estaba ahí mirando como hablaban, aun mi corazón no dejaba de latir, me costaba respirar, "calma, calma" me repetia una y otra ves en mi cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa, aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo, esto era tan sorprendente.

Ryuzaki, ven tenemos que irnos – llamo una vos que ya había escuchado antes, busco para ver de quien se trataba, era Light.

Bien Light-kun, adiós – se despidió y se fue junto a Light, por alguna razón estaba aliviada, sera porque me moria de nervios estando cerca de el.

¿Amai-chan por que estas toda roja? – pregunto Hina-chan,¿lo estoy?

Eh, es que te-tengo calor –mentí, yo sabia que no era por el calor, era por… eso no importaba.

Ah, ya vámonos también, se esta haciendo tarde – ordeno Hina-chan

Y las clases – hable.

Ya acabaron – respondió

¡¿Quee?, pero…yo – hable, como pudo pasar esto, yo no pude haber dormido tanto, o ¿si? – Bien vámonos.

Adiós, chicos – se despidió Hina-chan de los tres, el pelirrojo sacudía la mano alegre, mientras que el rubio miraba hacia otro lado ignorando todo a su alrededor, y el alvino seguía con su torre, guau era mas enorme que antes, era rápido.

Aun no me acostumbraba a verlos, como decirlo es como ver a fantasmas, nunca había sentido algo igual, es…es como estar cara a cara con lo desconocido, pero de algo estaba segura, que esto era REAL.  
><strong>.<br>.**  
>Entro por fin a mi casa, me siento mas cansada de lo normal, solo quiero echarme a dormir,pero no podía, tenia que ir a trabajar, entro a mi cuarto, me pongo el vestido, veo que se cae una pequeña envoltura, lo recojo, era de el dulce que me había dado la abuela, pero tenia algo raro, tenia algo escrito, leí: "Si comes este dulce podrás pedir cualquier deseo, pero tras pedirlo, debes mantener tu corazón con tu deseo, si no es asi desaparecerá su so dicho deseo¨<p>

Esto debe ser una broma – susurre, caí sentada sobre mi cama, estaba atónita, entonces fue el dulce que me dio la anciana, eso me pasa por hacer cosas buenas – Nunca mas vuelvo aceptar ningún dulce de una anciana

Mantener tu corazón en tu deseo…– susurre, aun no sabia lo que significaba esa oración, sonó un ruidito, sacandome de mis pensamientos, se trataba de mi despertador, era tarde, mi trabajo, maldición, fui a mi bici lo mas rápido que pude y salí volando de mi casa.  
><strong>.<br>.**  
>Llegue, entro por la puerta, bien, no había moros en la costa, camine y me puse a trabajar, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero mis pensamientos estaban en la luna, tenia tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, por ejemplo "¿cómo un dulce puede ser mágico?" "¿Mantener mi corazón en el deseo, que significa eso?" Y muchas mas, pero algo sabia que tenia que hacer, necesitaba encontrarla.<p>

Amai-san – me llamo el Len-san.

¿Eh?…¿que pasa? – pregunte, no había prestado atención, debo concentrarme, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, al menos por el momento.

¿Que pasa? Te estoy llamando desde hace rato y no me haces caso, donde tienes la cabeza – hablo amargo.

Pareces mi esposo, calmate –respondí, no me gustaba que me regañara.

Como sea este es el pedido de la mesa 3, y por favor toma esto en serio, recuerda que este es tu trabajo y no te pago por las puras – hablo.

Como si mi sueldo fuera demasiado – susurre, creo que me escucho estaba mas enojado – Ya, ya voy, sabes si siempre te enojas asi vas a envejecer mas rápido– y me retire, dejándolo con todo su enojo, seguramente su cara estaría roja por la furia, lance una risilla, como me encantaba fastidiarlo, era como si fuera un hermano mayor para mi, y como buena falsa hermana mi deber era fastidiarlo, me fui a la mesa tres, quien habrá pedido un pastel asi, era enorme, de chocolate, con cerezas encima, toda una delicia, se me hacia agua a la boca.

Espero que le guste – dije, dejando el pastel sobre la mesa, aun sin mirar al cliente.

Gracias – hablo, me hizo estremecer, el no podía estar aquí o si, levante la mirada un poco tímida, era el, sentado en cunclillas.

Ryuzaki – susurre.

¿Te conozco? – pregunto inocentemente metiéndose un pulgar sobre la boca, sentí como un peso de 1 tonelada cayó sobre mi, como es posible que me haya olvidado.

No te acuerdas, es la chica de la enfermería – hablo indiferente light, tomando un sorbo de café, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí.

Ah, si– hablo metiéndose un pedazo de pastel a la boca – Entonces que me querías preguntar – tenia que pensar en algo, la verdad no le quería preguntar nada, solo que en ese momento era una escusa para encontrarlo.

Y-yo le quería preguntar,…que..tu..solo si ¿Quisiera ser mi amigo? – respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente, mis mejillas ardían, como pude preguntar esa tontería, tonta, tonta, quería que me tragara la tierra, vi ambos se sorprendían, light casi se ahoga con su café.

Mi ¿amiga? – repitió, parecía sorprendido, sentí mis mejillas arder mas, mi corazón latía muy rápido, creo que hasta dolía.

Su ¿amiga? – respondió perplejo light, señalando a L,

S-si, solo si usted quiere – respondí nerviosa, el ambiente era incomodo, bueno almenos para mi no recibía respuesta

Amai-san, ven aquí – me llamo Len-san.

Gomen (perdón), me tengo que ir – me despido un poco aliviada, no quería que me rechazara.

Lo vi parándose de su asiento, camino un par de pasos hacia la puerta y voltio – Sobre tu propuesta…lo pensare – ¿que dijo?...que lo pensara, asentí en forma de respuesta y se fue de la pastelería, me quede ahí helada, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, existía la posibilidad de que sea amiga del mismísimo L, pensar en eso sentía hormigueo en mi estomago.

¡AMAI-SAN! – grito Len-san, fui corriendo, sabia que iba a recibir mas regaños departe de el, pero no me importaba, estaba demasiado alegre, tal ves este deseo no era tan malo después de todo.  
><strong>.<br>. **  
>Amai-san<p>

¿Amai-san?

¡Amai-san!

Deja de fastidiar – hable dormida.

Despierta, se esta haciendo tarde – hablo, pongo mi mano en su cara, eso me indicaba que estaba cerca y comienzo a buscar.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto, se escuchaba incomodo, aun sin despertarme sigo buscando algo en su cara.

Solo busco el botón de apagado – respondí.

Dejate de bromas y vete a tu casa se esta haciendo tarde – ordeno, me levante y lo vi con su ceño fruncido, me había quedado dormida en una de las mesas.

Ya me voy, adiós – hable, bostezo, me dirijo hacia la puerta y me voy.  
><strong>.<br>. **  
>Llegue a mi casa sana y salva, me dirijo a la cocina y me preparo un par de bolas de arroz, y me dirijo a mi cuarto, este día había sido muy muy raro, ahora que pasara de ahora en adelante, definitivamente encontrare a esa extraña anciana, ella debe explicarme muchas cosas, todo esto parece un sueño, encima hago el ridículo frente a L, que vergüenza.<p>

Aaah, porque tenia que recordarlo – susurre, mirando al piso, deprimida.  
><strong>.<br>. **  
><strong>En otro lugar. ..<strong>

Watari – hablo el joven por un teléfono.

¿Que sucede L? – pregunto.

¿Cómo es tener una amiga? – pregunto, el era muy inteligente, se podría decir demasiado, pero para tener relaciones con personas, el era un completo ignorante.  
><strong>.<br>. **  
>Hoy era viernes, me dirijo a mi escuela, no había dormido nada, NADA, no pude pegar el ojo por toda la noche, solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ayer, pero había decidido algo, disfrutaría lo que estaba pasando, al menos por ahora.<br>**.  
>. <strong>  
>Bostezo, ya estaba en la clase, ahí estaba Light sentado en unas de las primeras carpetas del salón, pero no le di mucha importancia, me moría de sueño, me acomode en la carpeta para estar mas cómoda y dormir, pero no pude conciliar el sueño por un fuerte ruido de la puerta.<p>

LIGHT– KUNNNN – chillo una rubia lanzándose encima del nombrado, ignorando totalmente al profesor, se trataba de Misa, ella también esta aquí, vi como la rubia abrasaba a light.

Misa, que haces aquí – hablo claramente sorprendido y fastidiado por el abrazo que le daba la rubia, note como todos los chicos miraban con envidia a Light.

Light, acaso no estas feliz de que Misa-Misa este aquí – chillo triste la rubia, aun sin soltar el agarre hacia el castaño.

Misa, por favor dime que haces aquí – hablo severamente el castaño, la rubia hizo un puchero.

Voy a estudiar aquí – respondió feliz, forzando mas su agarre al castaño que se notaba sorprendido.

¿Que? – susurre, lo que me faltaba, por que Hina-chan puede estar con L y yo con los asesinos, que suertuda es.

.  
>Que sueño, estaba buscando un lugar para dormir, no pude conciliar el sueño en clases por que una rubiecita no dejaba de grita "Light te amo" y mas y lo peor es que se sienta acostado mio, no podría ser mas desdichada, asi que aquí me encuentro, buscando un lugar silencioso para ir a los brazos de Morfeo que tanto me hacen falta.<p>

Amai-san – me llamo, volteo para ver de quien se trata, era Hina-chan, que venia corrriendo a toda velosidad hacia mi.

Hina-chan – susurre un poco molesta, no es que me desagradara su presencia, es que quiero dormir, acaso nadie lo entiende.

Vamos a comer en la cafetería, hay una comida muy deliciosa – hablo feliz con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

La torta de chocolate con chispitas de chocolate con salsa de chocolate y fresas bañadas de chocolate encima – chille, con esperanza de que fuera eso.

No, ensalada de brocoli – grito emocionada, pronto me desanime totalmente, era Hina-chan después de todo, que se podía esperar.

No quiero ir – hable, si iba Hina-chan me obligaría a comer esa ensalada de brocoli, Ajj

Vamos – suplico, poniendo una cara de perrito triste.

Bien tu ganas – respondí fastidiada, como es posible de que siempre se salga con la suya.

Si, brocoli, brocoli, que rico, rico, rico es – cantaba, esa canción por una extraña razón me daban nauseas.  
><strong>.<br>. **  
>Me encontraba en la decisión mas difícil del mundo, tenia que escoger uno de todo los pasteles que había en el estante, no podía escoger mas de uno por Hina-chan, a si que no me quedaba de otra.<p>

¿Cuál deberia escoger? – susurre, como dije antes, esta era la decisión mas dificil del mundo.

10 minutos mas tarde

Por fin, fue duro, pero escogí un pastel, era de vainilla con una gran fresa encima, pero de pronto…plusf…me choque, ¡MI PASTEL!

Kyaaa – chillo, pero no escuchaba, estaba realmente triste, mi pastel estaba esparcido en el uniforme de la chica, yo no era de llorar facilmente pero esto era demasiado, trato de contener mis lágrimas, tanto tiempo en decidirme en escoger y para que pasara esto.

Misa-Misa esta sucia – chillo triste.

Levanto la mirada – Misa… – susurre, me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, eso me pasa por estar embobada con el paste pero no lo pude evitar, es que se veía tan delicioso.

Perdón, no era mi intención – me disculpe – porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi – susurre frustrada, mientras trataba de limpiar con una servilleta su blusa que estaba llena de pastel, de mi pobre y delicioso pastel, pronto volvían las ganas de llorar, pero me tenia que aguantar.

Listo – anuncie, ya no se notaba – Lo siento mucho – me disculpe de nuevo.

Misa huele delicioso…

Hentai (Pervertido) – grito, yo me mantenía un poco sorprendida y nerviosa, se trataba de L y Light.

Yo ya me voy – hable, aguantando los nervios, y tratando de no recordar lo que había pasado ayer

No, no te vallas – me detuvo Misa – ¿No quisieras ser amiga de Misa-Misa? – grito feliz.

Eh, a..creo que…si – hable dudando, no estaba muy segura, pero tenia que verle el lado bueno, tener una amiga de un anime no se da todo los días.  
><strong>.<strong>

.  
>Continuara…<p>

**.**

.

Hola, como han leído se habrán dado cuenta de que fue el dulce que hizo posible de que los animes fueran al mundo real, pero aun no acaba ahí, mas a delante sabrán mas sobre ese dulce.


	5. Ir de shopping  1 parte

Hola, gracias por estar aca leyendo mi historia, bueno esta ves voy a intentar algo diferente, lo voy a narrar yo, solo la primera parte, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios, eso es todo, ahora a leer.

* * *

><p>Historia: Amor.<p>

Autora: Monidex1200

Anime: Death Note

Personaje: L

* * *

><p><em>Sumary: Que pasaría si te gustara un anime, o mas especifico un personaje, anhelando que fuera real, pero, no se puede, y que eso influya en tu vida totalmente, eso seria un problema. <em>

* * *

><p>Un sábado, aparente normal, una chica buscaba desesperada algo que ver, no tenia muchas ganas de hacer tarea, en realidad quien las tiene, ya estaba cansada de tantos malos canales que encontraba en esa pantalla.<br>Pero se detuvo en una que le llamo la atención, muertes de criminales, se detuvo en ese canal con mucho interés sube el volumen, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

Sabemos que los criminales han estado muriendo de una manera muy extraña, los cuerpos fueron encontrados sobre… – hablaba la reportera en la pantalla, se quedo en shock, tenia una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando, y se hundio en sus pensamientos.

Tring tring – se escucho inundando toda la casa, debido ha eso salio de sus pensamientos, se levanto con pereza y refunfuñando por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos, no le gustaba que la molestaran cuando estaba concentrada en algo, levanto el teléfono, y contesto la llamada.

Mochi Mochi – grito, ella ya sabia de quien era la llamada, solo una persona podría hablar así.

¿Que quieres? – pregunto descortésmente, no le interesaba lo que quería, en estos momentos debía pensar.

Que malcriada, bueno en fin te vengo a invitar a salir de shopping con Misa, ¿vienes? – pregunto – Genial te veré ahí, la dirección es la de siempre– no le dio tiempo para responder y colgó.

Amai-chan no quería ir, la había atacado el monstruo de la flojera además tenia que pensar, pero no le quedaba otra, tenia que ir o si no ella seria capas de quitarle lo que mas quiere…sus dulces.

Se dirigio a su cuarto a cambiarse con ropa mas decente, se vistió, se trataba de un pantalón pitillo de color negro y un polo de manga larga de color blanco, de zapatos, unas bailarinas de color negro, se puso una bufanda, pues afuera hacia frió y por ultimo se amarro el pelo, se dirige hacia la plaza.  
>No era la primera ves que Hina-chan la obligaba a ir de compras con ella, siempre iba a las tiendas mas exclusivas, para Hina-chan era la guerra ir a comprar ropa, ella quería siempre la mejor, y Amai-chan se quedaba viendo como Hina-chan corría de un lado a otro, pero ahora todo era diferente Misa iba a ir, ahora que lo pensaba se llevan muy bien.<p>

Flash Back

Me había librado de tener una conversacion con L y Light, pero de alguna forma Misa quiso venir conmigo.

Misa te presento a Hina-chan, Hina-chan te presento a Misa – los presente con desinterés.

Hola, mucho gusto – saludo cortésmente Hina-chan

Hola, ha Misa-Misa le agrada conocerte – hablo la rubia emociona, Hina-chan la vio extrañada por su manera de hablar, pero le sonrio.

Eres tan bonita, Misa-chan, dime tu secreto – hablo Hina-chan.

Bueno, primero me prohibo comer dulces porque engordan – explico, feliz, tal ves porque le dijeran linda.

Enserio, yo también – respondio feliz.

Enserio, Misa-Misa esta feliz – hablo sonriendo – Misa-Misa también cree que seremos buenas amigas – hablo agarrando las manos de Hina-chan, y Hina-chan asintió, desde ese momento sentí algo raro, pero como siempre lo ignoro.

Fin del Flash Back

Pov. Amai (perspectiva de Amai)

Por alguna razón sentí molestia, pero no hice mucho caso, ya estaba llegando a la plaza, o genial, no había dicho en donde encontrarnos, ahora tenia que buscarlas, que flojera, lanzó un suspiro. Camino por la plaza buscando a la señorita que me hizo venir, no la encontraba, ya estaba cansada, la plaza era enorme, porque tenia que ir a un lugar tan grande, me senté en una de las bancas a descansar, mire hacia el cielo, era tan pacifico, el viento acariciaba mi rostro, y respire profundamente.

Amai-chan te estaba buscando, ¿donde te habías metido? – grito, fue bueno mientras duro, me levante a mirarla, estaba sola.

No fue mi culpa, sino que alguien no me dijo el lugar en donde encontrarnos – respondí levemente amarga, como era posible que me echara la culpa a mi si la tenia ella.

A bueno…que importa no…lo pasado quedo en el pasado, ven vamos a ir donde Misa-chan – hablo desviando la conversacion, me agarro de mi mano y me llevo a una tienda de ropa Lolic, efectivamente ahí estaba misa arrasando con las ofertas de eso vestidos gótico.

La encontré Misa-chan – comunico Hina-chan, pero esta no hacia caso, estaba muy concentrada en dos vestidos, uno era rosa oncuro con rayas negras y una falda muy corta de color negro y el otro era un rojo muy intenso con una falda del mismo color, tenia un moño negro.

.

¿Misa-Misa cual debería escoger? – pregunto, Hina-chan se concentro igual que ella en las vestimentas.

Creo que el rojo resaltaría tus ojos, pero el rosa tiene un no se que, que me atrae – pronto las dos me ignoraron, parece que las vestimentas eran mas interesantes que yo.

Me siento en una de las sillas, aprecie el lugar, casi todo era negro, Misa tiene un gusto realmente extraño, me quede esperando a que ese par decidiera cual vestimenta deberían comprar, gracias al cielo que yo no tengo gustos para eso. Pasaron los minutos. La paciencia ya se me estaba agotando, porque demoraban tanto en escoger una ropa.

No se, esta decisión esta muy difícil, Misa-Misa cree que mejor el rojo – hablo Misa, por un momento me alivie.

Noo, creo que el mejor es el rosa – respondió Hina-chan, era el colmo, mi paciencia se agoto.

Misa porque no compras las dos – hable, tratando de sonar calmada.

Que buena idea Amai-san, oh estabas aquí – grito feliz, ha encima no había notado mi presencia, bueno al menos ya había acabado el sufrimiento.

Misa-chan mira hay vestidos muy bonito acá – anuncio Hina-chan, la rubia se acerco.

Tienes razón, ¿Misa-Misa se pregunta cual debería escoger? – pregunto, Dios por favor llevame contigo.

.

.

Porfin habiamos salido de ese infierno, yo llevaba algunas bolsa, Misa y Hina-chan estaban adelantadas, hablaban sobre cosméticos para la cara. Esto era un verdadero martirio, mire como conversaban, en un instante sentí que estaba fuera de lugar, mi corazón sentía enojo, ya me había dado cuenta porque sentía esos sentimientos pero nunca los admitiría.

Misa-Misa cree que ese labial color cereza te caeria bien no crees – hablo Misa enseñándole una revista.

Tu crees, tal ves me quede bien con esta base– respondió, que se callen, mire por todos lados para no seguir prestando atención a su aburrida conversacion, vi algo que me gusto.

Que tal si vamos a la repostería – hable.

¡CLARO QUE NO, ENGORDA! – hablaron al mismo tiempo, que pesadas, necesito mis postres del día.

Entonces me voy sola, nos vemos aquí en una hora – hable, sin mirarlas, estaba molesta, realmente molesta, aunque mi orgullo odiara admitir Misa y Hina-chan tenían mucho en común, demasiado, eso me llenaba de ¿celos?..si eran celos, ella era mi amiga, solo mía y de nadie mas, yo sabia que ella era mas que eso, ella era como…mi..familia.

Entre a la repostería, pedí varias rebanadas de pastel de diferentes sabores, comí con amargura, no obstante al sentir el sabor, la dulzura que poseía ese pastel me sentí mas calmada.

.

.

Salí de la repostería, ahora me sentía mejor, vi el reloj de mi muñequera, aun me quedaba tiempo, vi en donde podía ir, vi una sala de videojuegos, aunque muchos no lo crean era muy buena jugando esas maquinitas, aunque no me llamaban mucho la atención, pero estaba aburrida.

.

.

Al llegar escucho unas voces conocidas:

Ha maldito juego, no funciona – hablo dando pequeñas patadas hacia la maquina.

Que mal Matt sigues comportandote como un niño – hablo el rubio, metiendo monedas en una maquinas de chocolates, pero para su sorpresa no salia ningún chocolate.

Estúpida maquina de mierda, dame mi chocolate, mi chocolate– hablo, pateando cada ves mas fuerte la maquina.

Mello calmate nos van a votar si destruye esa maquina de chocolates – hablo monotonamente el alvino, sentado moviendo un mechón de su pelo.

Pero mi chocolate – hablo el rubio en una verdadera tristeza

Al diablo tu chocolate – respondió Matt, aun tratando que la maquina funcione.

Callate – respondió furioso, apagando la maquina donde estaba Matt.

Estúpido, chocomaniatico – grito Matt

Tus videojuegos son los estúpidos – grito mas fuerte Mello.

No sabia si entrar o no entrar, tal ves debería irme, si me voy, pero no pude por una cierta persona.

Amai-san estas aquí – hablo Hina-chan, viniendo hacia mi junto con Misa que llevaba mas bolsas que la otra ves.

Misa-Misa te estaba buscando – hablo cansada la rubia, su cara estaba levemente roja, parece que no hace muy seguido ejercicio.

Porque no estabas en el sitio en donde encontrarnos – regaño Hina-chan.

Perdón – me disculpe.

Bien ahí que aprovechar y jugar – hablo feliz la castaña, desde que Hina-chan y yo nos conocimos tenia una especie de adicción con los videojuegos, gracias al cielo que yo no tengo ninguna adicción, haa se me antoja pastel.

Oh mira ahí están Matt , Mello y Near – hablo animadamente Hina-chan.

Misa-Misa no sabe quienes son – anuncio la rubia.

Ha cierto, tu no estabas ahí, son unos chicos que estaban con Amai-san en la enfermeria – respondió la castaña.

No me digas que uno de ellos es tu novio – hablo picaramente la rubia dandome con su codo, al escuchar eso me sonroje levemente.

Noo – respondi exaltada, ¿novio?… como si eso fuera a pasar.

Hay que saludarlos – anuncio Hina-chan.

Mejor me quedo aquí – avise, no quería verlos, me daba una sensacion extraña, es como ver a celebridades frente a frente.

No seas maleducada, vamos – hablo Hina-chan, arrastrándome hacia ellos

Matt, Mello, Near hola – grito Hina-chan, los tres nos miraron sorprendidos, no todo los días se ve una chica arrastrando a otra chica.

Hola..um..tu – hablo Matt, otro que se olvida los nombres de las personas, haa porque los chicos son tan tontos.

Como es posible que me hallas olvidado – hablo Hina-can amarga.

Hina-chan, eres tu, no no es eso solo que hoy te ves diferente – hablo el pelirrojo observandola de arriba a bajo, vi como Hina-chan se sonrojaba.

No te preocupes, es que el ha estado ligando con todas las muchachas de la escuela, que se le es difícil acordarse de todo los nombre – hablo Mello, pero no sin antes recibir una patada de Matt.

Bien quieres…que diga quieren ir a comer algo – anuncio Matt, mientras que el pobre Mello se retorcía de dolor.

Si por que no – respondió Hina-chan, vi como se miraban el uno al otro, que asco, Misa estaba mirando la ecena con envidia, seguramente quería que estuviera así con Light, la vi sacar su celular y marcar un numero, no le di importancia.

Hina-chan – llame, pero no hacia caso, la perdimos.

Hina-chan has engordado – susurre ha su oído, eso fue suficiente para que reaccionara.

Misa-Misa quiere saber ha donde vamos – hablo contenta Misa, dando pequeños saltitos – Misa-Misa le dijo a Light-kun que viniera y dijo que si, pero lo malo es que vendría con Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki – susurre para mi misma, este día hiba a ser el mas largo de toda mi vida.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><span>Hola, como vieron esta corto, perdon, es que esta ves si tuve bastante tarea y mi madre esta en esa fase de ¨Debo ser mas responsable con mis hijos¨ y esta obligando hacer toda las tareas que me dejan, en el mismo día, haa estoy exhausta, pero la siguiente va hacer mas largo.<span>


	6. Ir de shopping 2 parte

Death Note no es mi propiedad, es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, que por cierto, los considero unos Dioses por crear este anime.

.  
>.<p>

H-hola, por favor no se enojen conmigo por demorarme tanto, es que se malogro la compu, además añadiendo a mi problematica madre y mi flojera se volvió imposible terminar a tiempo la historia, me he demorado un montón, pero también estoy haciendo otra historia sobre Death Note y otro anime HunterxHunter, también por eso me demore, también se me esta yendo el Internet, haa pero prometo que ya no habrá tanto retraso.

.  
>.<p>

No se como había llegado a esta situación, no se como pero había terminando con Mello, Matt y Near junto con ese par de amigas con retorcidos gustos de la ropa esperando a que llegaran el sicópata asesino y el mejor detective del mundo, los minutos pasaban y aun nadie se atrevía a dar a la conversación, era muy incomodo, me gusta el silencio pero no con personas a mi alrededor, además yo ya quería irme de este lugar, no me atrevía a ver la cara de L, no después de proponerle inesperadamente ser mi amigo y lo peor es que aun no recibía respuesta, tal ves ya se había olvidado, seria mejor así.

Definitivamente no me podía quedar aquí mas tiempo.

Hina-chan me... - trate de escapar pero alguien me lo impidió.

¿Y dime Hina-chan tienes novio? - pregunto inoportunamente, ahora se le ocurre dar una conversión, cuando trato de huir me interrumpe.

Y-yo no tengo novio...¿Porque lo preguntas Matt-kun? - hablo sonrojada, le estaba siguiendo el juego, ho sera que en verdad le gusta, pero esta es una cara que nunca había visto, tímida, roja y nerviosa, asi no era ella, todo lo contrario.

¡Vayanse aun hotel! - exclamo el rubio, ya harto de la situación, al instante un rojo se apodero en las mejillas de Hina-chan mientras que ha Matt se quedo pensando, lo estaba considerando vaya pervertido.

Ojayo... - se escucho, con un tono aburrido, eran Light y (el maravilloso) L.

Los dos se sentaron, Ligtht obligadamente se sentó junto a la rubia y (el maravilloso) L junto con Light y Matt, mis nervios crecieron, ahora que diría, a estas alturas tenia ganas de salir corriendo, mire profundamente la mesa, como si fuera lo mas interesante en esta vida, no me atrevía a mirar a L, si lo hacia volverían las fastidiosas mariposas en el estomago y denuevo el insoportable calor en las mejillas.

Mientras me hundia en mis pensamientos no note que el camarero quien pedía fastidiado nuestros pedidos, que clase de servicio es ese, levanta la mirada molesta para ordenar, esquivando la mirada de L, pero sucedió algo que no esperaba, mis ojos se pusieron como platos, que hacia el aquí.

¿Q-que haces aquí? - pregunte demasiado sorprendida, pero tenia una idea, vestido de camarero, una lista para apuntar, viendo bien la situacio era graciosa, ahora el era el camarero.

Trabajar, no soy ese tipo de chico que se va con sus amigos ha divertirse por ahí como otros... - respondió, quien se cree, solo por ser adulto no me va a tratar así.

Bueno como si me importara lo que hagas y dejes de hacer - respondí fastidiada, cuando veo a todo el mundo parecían un poco sorprendidos.

¿L-lo conoces Amai-chan? - pregunto Hina-chan, note que no dejaba de mirarlo, ¿que le pasaba?, también sus mejillas tenían un color rosa también Misa.

Ha si, es mi jefe - respondí de forma indiferente, mirando mi menu, haber que hiba a escoger, si pudiera TODA LA SECCION DE POSTRES, pero no tengo dinero.

¿Humm..no nos lo vas a presentar? - pregunto Misa, que fastidio, no me dejan concentrarme.

Bueno Hina-chan, Misa el es Len-san, Jefe ellas son Hina-chan y Misa, que se lleven muy bien - hable, cuando pensaba que todo ya había acabado.

¿Len-san tienes novia? - chillo la rubia.  
>No<p>

¿Len-san cuantos años tienes? - pregunto Hina-chan, en este momento me pregunto donde estaba la Hina-chan tímida de antes.  
>18<p>

Mientras seguía las olas de preguntas sentí una aura asesina cerca de mi, era Matt, se notaba realmente furioso, ahora lo entiendo, Hina-chan le gusta también Len-san, por eso Matt esta al borde de la desesperación.

Jojojo le salio una rival.

Mesero-san le quiero pedir la torta super jumbo - pidió L, mire a L, ahora que lo pensaba no había hablado mucho, para no decir que no habla si no es necesario, quiero que hable, su vos en la vida real es muy..muy...profunda y sexy.

Hai - respondió, anotando en su lista.

Yo quiero el helado de chocolate - respondió fastidiado Mello, seguramente es por el estar en este lugar, ya que fue obligado a venir aquí. 

FLASH BACK

¿Nosotros también podemos ir? - pregunto alegremente el pelirrojo, demasiado, pero o sabia sus intenciones, acercarse a Hina-chan.

Que mier.. - estomáticamente fue tapada la boca de Mello por Matt.

¡Claro a Misa le gusta, una salida en grupo! - chillo Misa.

¡¿Hee? - exclame.

Claro que n... - insistió Mello, tratando de quitar la mano de Matt de la boca, Matt lo llevo aun rincón, pero aun se podía oír su conversación.

Vamos Mello, hay que ir - suplico el pelirrojo.

¡NO ME JODAS! ¡ANDA A LIGAR TU SOLO! - respondió escandalosamente.

No quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas otra opcion - hablo peligrosamente el pelirrojo, de pronto busco en su bolsillo, las luz salia para los ojos de Mello, había sacado..había sacado...

Si vienes te daré esto Mello, EL SUPER CHOCOLATE SUIZO..la leyenda dice que solo hay 10 existentes en este mundo...una ves que lo pruebas estas en el paraíso - hablo Matt con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, extendiendo su mano hacia a Mello.

¡Vámonos! - exclamo animadamente Mello, con la SUPER BARRA DE CHOCOLATE SUIZO en su mano, hasta a mi me daba ganas de probarlo.

Yo aun no estoy de acuerdo, aun tenemos que hacer la tarea que nos dejaron y... - no pudo continuar Near porque también de el bolsillo mágico de Matt había sacado una nueva baraja de cartas.

¡Vámonos! - exclamo serio, pero se le notaba rebosando de la felicidad.

¡A si se habla! - apoyo Matt, el era el domador y ellos eran los domados. 

Fin del FLASH BACK.

Todos ya habíamos ordenado, y Len-san librándose de toda las preguntas de ese par se fue, al menos todo se había calmado un poco o eso era lo que creía.

¡Mesero traiga mi helado de chocolate de una buena ves! - exclamo irritado e impaciente Mello.

Silencio , esta asiendo alboroto - ordeno Matt tratando que se calmara, pero fue inútil.

No me digas que hacer "cuernudo" - escupió sus palabras, Matt se quedo en estado de shock para luego cambiar con una cara de enojo y furia.

Acaso quieres pelear "princesa" - devolvió los insultos, mientras seguían la gente alrrededor se comenzaba a quejar, mire a todos para saber si alguien haría algo, pero no L y Light hablaban ignorando todo a su alrrededor, mientras que las dos muchachas seguían con su estúpida revista de maquillaje, mire a Near como ultima esperanza pero este estaba muy entretenido con su nueva baraja de cartas, en resumen no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar, si lo hacia ella sola seguramente la ignorarian.

Rubio aquí esta tu helado - aviso fastidiado, por fin alguien que los había detenido.

Te demoraste, tor-tu-ga - insulto Mello, grave error.

Enserio... - tiro el helado por la ventana -..pero que hice, mis manos se movieron solas, mis mas "sinceras" disculpas.

¡Mi chocolateeee!...waaa.. - chillo el rubio, tratando de tirarse por la ventana

Mello basta - ordeno Matt.

Pero... - respondió con un hilito de vos.

Se ha ido - respondió seriamente, la música de fondo se escucho, después de esas palabras Mello echo un grito desgarrador, arrodillado en el suelo.

Que onda con esta escena.

De repente Mello se paro, dirigiéndose donde Len, agarrándolo del cuello y mostrando una cara de puro odio.

¡Vengare a mi helado de chocolate! - advirtió, se abalanzo (literalmente) contra Len-san, de nuevo la pelea comenzo, si esto seguía asi seguramente...

.  
>¡Nos echaron! - grito Mello.<p>

Callate que todo es tu culpa - respondió Len al que despidieron, seguían con sus peleas de niños.

Ligth-kun, Misa-Misa quieres que la acompañes - hablo Misa melosamente.

Lo siento, debo ir con Ryuzaki ha... - calmado explico.

Ryuzaki esto, Ryuzaki aquello, yo soy tu novia - grito amarga la rubia que tenia pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ligth no te preocupes  
>Creo que me debería ir también - hablo ignorando de nuevo sus peleas.<p>

¿Quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto traviesamente Matt, no permitiria que se quedara sola Hina-chan con este pervertido.

No sera necesario - hable interponiéndome entre los dos - yo la acompañare.

Espera yo también voy - llamo Len.

¡¿Por que? -´pregunto todo rojo Matt, estaba realmente...celoso, Hina-chan es toda una rompe corazones.

Es que Amai es mi... - no termino de explicar Len-san por una rubiesita.

¿¡Novia! - grito emocionada, haciendo que me sonrroje levemente.

...Vecina.. - termino.

Haaaa...bueno Light vámonos - ordeno Misa, arrastrando a Light, a veces siento pena por el.

¡Matt ya he tenido suficiente, vámonos! - hablo Mello arrastrando a Matt seguido por Near.

Adiooosss, Hina-chan te veo mañana - se despidió Matt.

Bien, vámonos - hablo Len-san.

Espere, adelantense ahorita los alcanzo - hable sonrriendo, tenia que hablar con L, aunque se desmallara tenia que hablar con el.

Como quieras, vámonos amiga de Amai - hablo Len-san a Hina-chan.

Hai - toda sonrrojada.

Bien ahora solo quedaban ella y L, ahora que haría, L la miraba con curiosidad.

¿Que sucede? - pregunto L, solo escuchar su vos la hacia estremecer.

Y-yo...quiero que me respondas la pregunta de antes - lo mire decidida, no podía quedarme callada, enserio quería saber su respuesta sea afirmativa o negativa.

**CONTINUARA ...**

.  
>.Que tal? lo se no hubo mucho romance, pero en el próximo capitulo les aseguro que habrá, me disculpo de nuevo por mi demora, adioss.<p>

Quiero recomendar historias (son mis gustos, espero que les guste) :

- Una cucharada menos de azúcar (es muy buena historia)  
>- As Ace up my Sleeve (ya la están traduciendo)<br>- Shortcake ( esta en ingles pero la pueden traducir, es muy bonita historia)

Espero que le gusten..sayonara. 


End file.
